


two for the price of one

by Michinokao



Series: [[Name Redacted]] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Tora, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Goth Uzumaki Naruto, HOTake Kakashi, Jdkwbeiskbske, M/M, Make Up Artist Sasuke, Medic Uchiha Sasuke, Natural Disasters, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team Bonding, Team as Family, aka Kakashi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michinokao/pseuds/Michinokao
Summary: In which two friends are respectively reincarnated as Sasuke and Naruto.Also known as: Sasuke casually snags the Daimyo’s wife’s cat and Naruto could make the world disappear with a single seal (but he’d never because he likes Yakiniku Q’s sushi plate too much).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: [[Name Redacted]] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940416
Comments: 24
Kudos: 256





	two for the price of one

“Damn, he’s really late.” Naruto remarks, rocking back and forth in his seat. His hair sticks up even worse than it usually does, giving him some sort of Crazed Scientist kind of look that reminds Sakura of the horror novels that are stored in her house’s attic.

Sasuke-kun – her friend, she reminds herself, not her boyfriend... not even boyfriend material – sighs in aggravation. “Can’t he just come around already? My foundation’s starting to feel crusty.”

“That’s your fault, really. Who the hell wears make up for something so...” Naruto searches for the right word, “...menial?”

“I think it looks great, Sasuke-kun!” the only girl in the group tries to placate.

“I never said it looked bad. Only that it’s unpractical.” the Uzumaki amends.

“Thank yooouuu...” Sasuke flips open his small pocket mirror, viewing himself critically from different angles before letting out a relieved breath. “It’s alright. For now. But if he doesn’t hurry up, I’ll dry out...”

“- You’re probably gonna run around like one of those cracked pottery things, kintsugi or what they were called, you crack-y bitch.”

Sakura has long since realized Naruto doesn’t mean things like that seriously. He’s just kidding around with his best friend. How the both of them started being friends is a mystery not even Yamanaka Ino knows but one day, it was in their very first year at the Academy, Naruto had hit his toe and let out a string of garbled words she couldn’t understand and, oddly enough, after that, they’d become best friends for life. She’s... she _was_ the tiniest bit jealous of him being so close to Sasuke-kun.

Up until Sasuke had pulled her aside and said: “I don’t like girls, I’m sorry.” And that was that.

“Am I at least a pretty kintsugi teacup?”

Naruto pats the Uchiha’s hair. “The prettiest.” 

They hear the door opening – finally. All three of them turn their attention to the man, their to-be-sensei, and she hears a snort. “Icha Icha _Paradise_? When there’s _Violence_? Wow.”

“Ah. My first impression of you is...” the jonin drawls, “I hate you. Meet me on the roof.”

He vanishes.

“Come, let’s leave him alone up there for three hours.” Sasuke says, visibly put off by the _I hate you_.

Sakura boxes his arm lightly. “Let’s not stoop down to his level.”

“Ouch” Naruto drawls, sounding not sorry at all for the man.

They end up walking up to the roof instead of bailing out. What a pity. The silver haired jonin is already there, of course, and looks bored out of his mind. Sasuke balls his fists at the sheer audacity the guy displays. (And who would hold it against him? Clearly, their new teacher is an asshole, although Sakura would never say that out loud.)

When they’re all seated in front of him, the jonin sighs exhaustedly and does a vague motion with his hand. “Introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future.”

“Could you... at least tell us _your_ name first?” Naruto asks with raised eyebrows. Sakura agrees wholeheartedly with her teammate’s request. They don’t even know who the man is. (Inwardly, she thinks to herself that it would be a blessing if that actually weren’t their sensei but a sort of test to find out whether they can work with such a difficult individual or not. Just in case, Sakura keeps her accusatory glances to herself.)

“Maa... I suppose so. My name is Hatake Kakashi.” There’s a beat, then Kakashi-sensei’s single visible eye hints at a smile while his cheeks stay right where they are. That must be a terrible look without the mask.

“Okay.” Sasuke says. It may be just one word but it conveys a lot of negative energy.

“Okay.” the black haired Uzumaki repeats. (His roots are starting to show again, Sakura absentmindedly notices. He should probably dye it again soon.) “Then I guess I’ll start. I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I like a couple of things. I also dislike things. There are certainly some activities I’d title as my hobbies... My dream is to become something I want to be.” he finishes his _introduction_. Sakura isn’t as a capable as Sasuke-kun who’s able to suppress his laughter with a bite on his bottom lip. She hides her mirth behind her hand after a slight giggle escapes her nonetheless.

Kakashi rolls his eye. “Alright. You got me. I’m Hatake Kakashi, I’m 26 years old, I like dogs and... novels. I dislike _smartasses like you_ ” he fake-smiles at Naruto who gives back as good as he gets by sending him an even worse false expression of joy, “My hobbies include training and reading. My dream is to get rid of you as soon as possible.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so? Now I finally know how this works! Uzumaki Naruto the name, 12 years old. I like books, seals and sushi. I dislike people who throw me out of stores for no reason. I read, write and draw a lot. My dream is to become the Hokage with Sasuke as my advisor.”

Rather rudely, Kakashi-sensei motions for Sakura to go next without reacting to Naruto at all. Not that the boy cares. Still.

“I’m Haruno Sakura, I’ll soon be 13. I like flowers and plants in general. I really _hate_ rude people.” she focuses on Kakashi. Now it’s Naruto’s turn to hide his very apparent amusement, “My hobbies are reading and studying. As for my dream...” There was a time, not too long ago, when she would have blushed furiously as her dream contained Sasuke-kun... and Sasuke-kun alone. Luckily, she’s evolved from that. “I want to become the strongest kunoichi in history.” Don’t get her wrong; she absolutely adores analytics and the likes but recently, at Sasuke-kun’s recommendation, she’s looked up famous kunoichi. And well... it had hit her. How few there were. Sakura had found three documented strong Konohan kunoichi. _Three._ Senju Toka, Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tsunade of the Sannin. That was an incredibly disappointing discovery to make, to say the least. There hadn’t been any civilian-born kunoichi who rose to fame either.

Well, she’s definitely going to change that.

Now it’s Sasuke’s turn. All eyes are on him.

“Um. Uchiha Sasuke, 12. I like...” he sends Naruto a look that screams _help me_ which the whiskered one answers by nodding encouragingly, “I like make up and shopping. I don’t like spiders. Um, my hobbies are applying and trying out different make up looks and drawing. I want to become Naruto’s advisor and a good medic to keep my friends whole.”

Oh, wow, _now_ Kakashi reacts. “Really? No vengeance for your clan?”

Sasuke frowns. “Sure I’m going to kill an S-ranked missing-nin by myself when I’m going to be the _medic_.”

“Why not? Heal him to death.” Naruto chimes in, “You can do it. _Believe it._ ”

“Ugh, nooo.” Exasperated fondness. For what Sakura doesn’t know but she doesn’t have to understand everything about her teammates. They’re both mysteries in their own rights, to be frank.

“Hm.” Kakashi muses, “Interesting.” He sounds bored again. “Meet me tomorrow at training ground 3 for a little test. Don’t bother eating breakfast, you’ll just throw it up.”

“Sure thing, sensei.” Naruto waves dismissively.

“Bye.” Sasuke says coldly.

“See you.” Sakura faux-smiles.

With a shake of his head, Kakashi-sensei disappears again.

“Damn, what an ass.” Naruto mumbles as soon as he’s sure the man’s gone.

“Insufferable.” Sasuke agrees.

“Shithead.” Sakura states nonchalantly.

Then she takes a look at her teammates and ponders. “Let’s eat breakfast together tomorrow. I’ll take fruits and vegetables with me.” she offers after a while.

Sasuke and Naruto snort. “I’ll bring cereal and milk.” the former agrees and the latter is not far behind: “Then I’ll take a couple of snacks and juice with me.”

So, they have already grasped the aspect of teamwork splendidly... if, admittedly, a tiny bit screwed.

°°°

Kakashi learns four things on the day of the bell test.

Firstly, despite having vehemently made it clear he’s only a medic, Uchiha Sasuke has a _meanly_ accurate aim with senbon.

Secondly, Sakura is someone you should NEVER underestimate. Seriously. This girl somehow pulled out an axe in the middle of the test and used it proficiently enough that she’d felled a tree with a single strike. (What the hell do they teach at the Academy nowadays?!)

Thirdly, he’d taken a single glance at one of Naruto’s seals and thought: “Fuck.” Kakashi hadn’t even tried to understand it – there were _Arabic_ **and** _Greek_ numbers on there... and he only knows what they are because the boy has thoroughly explained them to him after the exercise. (Books from Outside, outside of the Elemental Continent that is, are incredibly rare. For Naruto to possess one honestly scares the living daylights out of him, especially since the seal he threw at him fired off a _silent_ and _invisible_ explosion.)

And lastly, Team 7? Creatures from hell. All of them. They aren’t kids, they aren’t soldiers. You know what they are? They’re a merry band of soon-to-be _revolutionaries_. Minato’s spawn straight out said to _him_ he will, quote: “Completely reorganize the shinobi system! You know it’s unhealthy for people as young as us to head into mentally taxing fights. I’ll make the required educational period mandatory and longer – extend it to age sixteen. _Then_ I’ll let them become genin. And they’ll be taught by chunin because the difference in skill isn’t as big, making teaching a lot easier because it will just be about _do you know this and that already?_ rather than _what is a genin/chunin supposed to be capable of?_. Would also make jonin more available _and_ we can pass more genin teams than three each year that way, increasing the force. Ah, yeah, that’s one point on my to-do-list, sensei!” unquote.

Like..., what the _fuck_?? First of all where did Naruto learn about politics? How should he even react to that? On one hand, Kakashi is a very loyal shinobi of Konoha but on the other hand, he _can’t_ find a flaw within the kid’s reasoning. (Which, wow, okay, is a great feat to achieve.) Is he being treasonous by internally giddily waiting for a twelve year-old jinchuuriki to take over his village? Well, that’s for sure a question he didn’t expect he’d ask himself one day... but here he is.

“Team 7?” the Hokage demands, letting smoke drift into the air as he exhales his drag. Warily, the leader supports his chin with his wrinkly hand. There’s immediately heavy suspension in the air. With the last Uchiha and Konohagakure’s jinchuuriki on the same team, everybody baits their breath as Kakashi is notorious for failing genin teams.

He sighs softly. “...Pass.”

Collectively, the other jonin and the Hokage let out a single breath of utter relief.

And Kakashi dooms himself to teaching those demons.

°°°

“A D-rank for Team 7, please.”

“But...”

“Please, just give us one.”

“Another one?!”

“...”

“It’s the _eighth_ time you come here, today alone! Yesterday, you nearly _cleared out_ all of them!”

“Only nearly?” a black eyebrow is raised. Blue eyes sparkle mischievously. “Bet we can actually clear them out today?” Glossy-pink lips smirk in response.

There is a jonin in the background somewhere, sweat-dropping. Aren’t D-ranks supposed to be tedious? He sure does remember always having found them incredibly obnoxious and unnecessary. Then again, Kakashi hadn’t been a normal child... okay, to say his genin are normal isn’t accurate either. Maybe it’s a Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura thing.

The desk-chunin groans. He turns to his colleague. “Is that even legal? They did over forty missions in less than a week and it’s only Thursday. Can I just... give them another one?”

“As long as they don’t look too worn, you can. They’re alright, I guess.” said colleague deadpans, fixing his eyes on Sasuke’s flawless skin. His foundation (a word Kakashi learnt during one of their lunch breaks... now his brain has a whole section dedicated to make up. Great.) is on the pricier end of the spectrum as _over forty missions_ – even when they’re only D-ranked – pay the bills just fine.

Sasuke shifts awkwardly. Despite being the tallest of the three he’s surprisingly shy and barely holds conversations with strangers without falling into nervous habits. Naruto pats him on the back. His black nail polish is freshly applied, Kakashi notes. “Why do I notice that?” he asks himself in silent aggravation. Sage damn, those kids make him pay attention to weird details.

The desk-chunin is finally done rummaging through the remaining D-rank missions and slides over the scroll with a grimace.

“The Tora mission” he clarifies when three confused stares meet his eyes.

“Aw, a cat!” Sasuke... squeals quietly, losing his social awkwardness in the process. His whiskered friend snorts.

“You like cats, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura blinks, taken aback by the amount of enthusiasm displayed by the Uchiha.

“ _Like_? No, I _adore_ them! Someday, when _someone_ ” he levels Naruto with a gaze, “decides to finally move in, we’ll adopt one.”

“Or we’ll find the cat summoning scroll the Uchiha have lying around and you can have a whole squad of them.” the other black-haired pre-teen comments. (Kakashi is incredibly glad that Naruto’s dyed his hair black. He looks a lot less like Minato that way. Generally, it seems as if Naruto has an odd obsession with the colour black... all of his clothes, his hair, his nails, even his piercings... don’t ask him how he got them, by the way. Just don’t.)

They head out of the mission centre with their jonin sensei leisurely following the three, Icha Icha Violence resting in his hand. Naruto was right. Paradise when there is Violence? Preposterous, actually.

“Wait. You’re going to move in together?” Sakura’s cheeks flush pink as she considers the words.

“Nah, we’re only friends. But I’m a mess.” Naruto clarifies (while not at all clarifying anything, really).

“You aren’t a mess. You’re a disaster. I think you’d actually die if I didn’t come over to clean.” Sasuke grunts.

“...true.”

Sakura giggles airily.

Kakashi just sighs. Sure, the last Uchiha is the jinchuuriki’s personal cleaner. Why not.

(They are done with the mission in less than twenty minutes. Sasuke, on top of swooning over cats, is also apparently magically able to make them fall in love with him. Tora also wouldn’t leave his side, to the Daimyo’s wife’s horror. That’s to be taken literally as Tora even bit and clawed at her until she released her... which hasn’t happened as extremely before.

Well.

At least Sasuke has now fulfilled his dream of having a cat, he supposes.)

°°°

“You... want to take the Daimyo’s wife’s former cat to a C-rank in a foreign country.”

The bundle of fur in Sasuke’s arms yawns tiredly and hops down on the dusty street below. The boy watches as Tora gives their sensei a salute.

Since when can that cat understand humans?

Kakashi’s eye twitches. He resolves himself to... not giving a damn, as he so often does nowadays. “Alright-y” he says with one of his patented eye-smiles, “Let’s meet the client, little demons.”

Sakura murmurs something that suspiciously sounds like “Asshole-sensei” while Naruto checks his inventory for the presumably fifth time in a row.

“Is there something amiss, Naruto-kun?” Kakashi asks like the good teacher he is.

“No...”

“Don’t mind him. He never forgets anything but he’s paranoid about having all his stuff together.” Sasuke explains helpfully. Tora trots next to him, a little shadow at the Uchiha’s feet. If Kakashi were any other man he’d find it cute even.

“That’s...” Sakura tries to find the right word but fails.

“I know, I know. It’s a bit obsessive but I don’t wanna end up like Mr I-Don’t-Need-To-Check-For-My-Wallet Uchiha over there.”

“Oh, stop. That was _one_ time!” Sasuke defends.

“Yeah? What about when you left it at Ichiraku’s? At Yakiniku Q? And what about the time you –“ the whiskered one lists off casually.

His friend interrupts him with reddened cheeks: “Okay, okay, I know I’m forgetful!”

“Believe it.”

“Ugh, no. Just no.” Sasuke groans miserably.

With a devilish grin Naruto begins to quietly sing to himself. _“If you believe it you can be somebody. You can be somebody if you believe it. Beeeliieve it... beeeeeliiiiieeeeve”_

Sasuke shakes his head.

For once, it’s not (only) Kakashi who’s utterly done by the situation.

°°°

Everybody stares at Sasuke.

“W-Where is it? I had it... no, no. It HAS to be here.”

He forgot his pack of shuriken.

“Hey, see it positively. It’s not your wallet this time.”

°°°

Their client is sweating bullets. Maybe that’s due to Naruto’s remarks of: “Oh, wow, I’m so glad this is going to be an easy mission, guys. ‘Cuz I think we’d die painfully if we were to encounter any opposition at all. I’m relieved we’re guarding Tazuna-san – who has no enemies!”

Sakura has been eyeing the bridge builder suspiciously ever since he’d paled at one of Naruto’s more gruesome descriptions of death by enemy shinobi and Sasuke’s cat seems on the edge, sniffing the air every once in a while.

Kakashi hates this mission already. Why can’t anything be normal with his genin team? Of course their first C-rank is ominous as hell. Of course. (He doesn’t even want to consider what’s going to happen at the chunin exams.)

After some time has gone by without any incident, the group comes across a puddle in the middle of the dry-as-the-desert path they’ve been walking on. Almost immediately, Tora tenses up. Sasuke, however, kneels down and picks her up as if to say: “Relax, we have this under control.” The Copy Nin decides to wait this one out.

And he isn’t disappointed.

“Oop” Naruto _trips_ on literally nothing and _accidentally_ drops a seal into the puddle.

“Oh no.” he says entirely too gleeful, “Not my waterproof chakra draining seal that reacts without trigger when coming into contact with a technique and sucks out the caster’s chakra until they drop unconscious!”

With a big SLURP the puddle is sucked dry and in its place appear the bodies of two enemy ninja (Demon Brothers, chunin level threat, Kakashi recognizes them).

“Your seals are so overpowered.” the Uchiha states wide-eyed.

“Says the one with a hundred percent accuracy with senbon.” Naruto gives back.

“How... what... why...” Tazuna stares at the Kyubi jinchuuriki in awe.

“Well. Good seal usage, Naruto-kun.” Kakashi kneels down to inspect the seal, “Are those... hearts?”

“Yee. I also integrated a skull, see?” a black nail points at the corner of the paper where the aforementioned skull is cutely drawn with what looks like a tiny straw hat on its head.

Honestly, even Minato-sensei and Kushina-san would’ve been perplexed at this... this thing actually working. “Aa” Kakashi nods in agreement with a blank mind. He truly can’t with this kid. With any of those kids, actually.

“That was so cool, Naruto-kun! But leave the next thugs to me!” the girl of Team 7 chirps brightly, “I want to test out my water chakra axe!”

“Your _what_ ” Kakashi hears himself croak pathetically.

“My water chakra axe! Sasuke-kun bought one for me as a late birthday present. Thank you again!”

“No problem” Sasuke smiles, his hands still full of purring cat.

Kakashi shakes his head. He reverts to his motto for this rendition of Team 7: _If I pretend I didn’t hear it, I won’t have to deal with it._ Then he turns to their client. “So... no enemies, huh?”

Tazuna swallows nervously.

(If that brat is capable of knocking out two grown men with a single seal, their sensei has to be even stronger than that, so his logic.

Well, he wouldn’t be wrong.)

°°°

Despite his alarm bells shrilly ringing, they continue the mission.

And promptly get assaulted by another Kiri missing nin – this time _Momochi Zabuza_ of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure.

“Fuck me.” Kakashi thinks while ducking underneath the strike of a huge sword.

Somewhere along the line, the both of them are summoning a water dragon when...

...Zabuza drops dead.

Wait.

...

...what.

Kakashi drops the technique. He stares at the missing nin on the ground.

From somewhere in the back, he hears Sasuke’s apologetic voice: “Sorry, Sakura-chan. It was just the perfect moment to try out my False Death senbon technique.”

“You know what? I’m happy you forgot the pack of shuriken. Forgetting your needles would have been a tragedy. Damn. You really just went ahead and took out an S-rank missing nin, huh?”

Incredulously, Kakashi slightly turns his head to his students. He sees Sasuke blushing.

Tora blinks back at him as if to say: “What’s new?”

A Kiri hunter nin just in that moment decides to take Zabuza’s unmoving-yet-alive body with him. Fishy. Very fishy.

But Kakashi isn’t about to chase after them. Not when one of his genin managed to incapacitate Zabuza with senbon of all things.

“Do you, like, want a field promotion that bad?” he asks on the way to Tazuna’s house. His depleted chakra reserves (he used his sharingan after all) make his head spin slightly but he’s used to worse. Unluckily, his predicament also brings with it a loosened mouth.

For a second, the three (black, pink, black... looks kinda neat... matching.) look at him as if they have no clue what he’s talking about. Sasuke shrugs. “No, not really. I like being efficient, that’s all.”

“Why? Do you think we want to get rid of you, sensei? We loooove you, don’t you know? We’d be sad if we got a field promotion.” Naruto says.

“Naruto-kun’s right, sensei! We looove you.” Sakura grins.

And because Kakashi’s head dances tango and he can’t help himself he smiles (a real one... damn, he’s getting sentimental). Before he knows it, the words leave his mouth: “I love you too”

Sage be damned. He really just did that, didn’t he?

Naruto’s whole demeanour shifts. A soft expression replaces the mischievous one on his face. “Sensei...” he murmurs, not quite sure how to react.

Sasuke and Sakura look... a little ashamed. (Why though? They haven’t done anything wrong, Kakashi thinks.)

“I’m glad we have you as our teacher.” Sakura quietly confesses.

Kakashi pretends it doesn’t soothe an ache in him.

But of course they notice. They always do. (And maybe he let them.)

°°°

“So, Zabuza isn’t dead. That’s a problem.”

“Why, though?”

The last Hatake shifts in his seat. Ugh, minor chakra exhaustion is almost worse than complete chakra depletion. He'd have preferred being out cold completely to having constantly aching temples and randomly pulsating body parts. He answers Sakura’s question: “Well, he’s probably going to attack again in about a week. I think that’s how long it realistically takes to recover from this sort of paralysis.”

“Um, Kakashi-sensei... about that.” Sasuke pipes up shyly. He refuses to meet the man’s eye.

“Sasuke-kun, what did you do?”

“I... um. I kinda severed the nervous connection between his legs from the thighs down? A-And I made sure that wouldn’t be easily treatable so we have another... two weeks, I guess? Oh, yeah, Naruto also snatched his sword for Sakura-chan with a shadow clone when you weren’t looking.”

Silence.

“Of course you did.” Kakashi faintly says, pulling his mask down to take a sip from his tea. At this point, he straight up is too done for any pretence he might have harboured previously.

He even ignores Sasuke’s panicked: “Oh no, he’s hot.” directed at his teammates. (As well as the following: “I know, right?” from _both_ of them.)

°°°

“...okay, so Sasuke then sprung into action and paralyzed Zabuza with his crazy good senbon aim. He also had the foresight to disconnect his thigh nerves from the rest of his body so that we had more time. I made a shadow clone in the meantime and got his sword because I thought _hey, that might be something for Sakura-chan_ – which it totally is – and a hunter nin came and got Zabuza before we could do something. Was probably for the best. I wouldn’t have known what to do with him, to be honest. Well, anyways, then we arrived at Tazuna’s house. He had a really nice daughter – Tsunami-san – and a dipshit of a grandson who harassed us half of the time. Kakashi-sensei recovered from his injuries after a good meal and a night’s sleep and he wanted to make sure we were properly prepared in case we were attacked by a half dead zombie Zabuza so we went ahead and trained team formations because we already knew tree- and water walking apart from Sakura-chan. But she’s Sakura-chan so she got it in, like, ten minutes. Zabuza didn’t attack again but Gato, the one who hired Zabuza and had Wave Country’s economy in a chokehold, did with some high genin to low chunin level men. Kakashi-sensei... accidentally... chopped Gato’s head off while Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I were occupied with the others. We won without any major injuries. Afterwards, we decided to stay until the bridge was completed. I reinforced it with invisible and undetectable stability seals – that’s why the bridge’s called _Mighty Seven_. Zabuza eventually came back but to, like, thank us? He let Sakura-chan keep the sword for now and he said he’d someday fairly try to win it back from her when she got known. He also had a boy with him, Haku, and we befriended him quickly and he taught Sasuke some medical stuff. Then we went home. That’s... pretty much it. Right, guys?”

Naruto looks for confirmation. All three of his teammates nod.

Hokage the Third rubs his nose bridge. “...very well. This mission will be classified as A-ranked. Dismissed.”

The four members of Team 7 wisely keep their mouth shut and head out of the village leader’s office.

“...Minato-kun, Fugaku-kun, your kids are insane.”


End file.
